De perversión a inocencia
by Rouce. DBZ
Summary: La abuela de Trunks que caminaba cerca de la habitación de su único nieto varón, abrió los ojos de par en par al escuchar unos ruidos extraños salir del peli-lila. — ¡Ahh… me duele, Trunks! —La mujer de cabellos rubios se tapo la boca al escuchar eso. —Tranquila, solo respira hondo. —Aconsejo el peli-lila y se la siguió metiendo lentamente. — ¡Duele, Trunks! — Dijo Pan. Read


La morena lo abrazo y escondió su rostro en el pecho del semi-saiyajin.

— ¿Quieres que te siga contando o no? —Pregunto el hijo de Vegeta al notar lo asustada que estaba su amiga. —Hujum. —Dijo como dándole el sí a su pregunta de hace un momento.

—Al principio te dolerá y eso será normal así que no te tienes que asustar. —Aclaro con aires de experiencia. — A Marron, también le dolió la primera vez…todavía recuerdo que llego a llorar cuando sintió que la tenía muy adentro.

Pan cerró los ojos con fuerza y sujeto la mano de Trunks para sentirse protegida— ¿Lloro mucho? —Pregunto la ojinegra.

—Sí pero dejo de llorar cuando se la saque despacito. —Dijo muy seguro de sus palabras.

— ¿Y a mí como me la meterás fuerte o despacito como a Marron?

—La hija de Krilin es muy sensible por eso fui cuidadoso pero tú no eres como ella, tu si puedes soportarlo todo. —Sintió como Pan lo abrazo con más fuerza.

—Pero a mí nunca… —Él no la dejo terminar. —Yo te la voy a meter fuerte para que así después no te duela mucho, acuérdate que conmigo solo practicaras para que compruebes que no duele mucho como dicen.

—Sí, duele Trunks.

Él no respondió nada y solo se dedico a abrazarla con mucha intensidad. —Está bien, no te la meteré fuerte. —Afirmo para tranquilizar a su amiga.

—Gracias. —Dijo ella.

•—•—•—Un día después—•—•—•

Pan temblorosa entro a la habitación del hijo de Bulma y él entro atrás de ella. — ¿Por qué tienes los ojos cristalinos? —Pregunto él y se acerco a su mesita de luz de allí saco algo.

—Tengo miedo. —Respondió ella sentada en la cama del ojiceleste.

— Solo cierra los ojos y respira hondo… así dolerá menos, te lo aseguro a Marron le dijo lo mismo y funciono.

Ella asentó con la cabeza y observo cómo Trunks se acercaba a ella y entonces recordó el consejo de él y cerró los ojos.

La abuela de Trunks que caminaba cerca de la habitación de su único nieto varón, abrió los ojos de par en par al escuchar unos ruidos extraños salir del peli-lila.

— ¡Ahh… me duele, Trunks! —La mujer de cabellos rubios se tapo la boca al escuchar eso.

—Tranquila, solo respira hondo. —Aconsejo el peli-lila y se la siguió metiendo lentamente.

— ¡Duele, Trunks! — Dijo Pan y cerró los ojos fuertemente.

La mujer mayor al escuchar todo eso no lo podía creer y ante el asombro tiro su taza de té y poso sus manos sobre su rostro para no gritar.

•—•—•—•—•—•—•

— ¡Tranquila, mamá! —Dijo Bulma y su progenitora y la rubia se tumbo sobre el sofá y coloco su mano sobre su pecho.

— Tru-Trunks… esta con Pan en su cuarto…ellos están….

La peli-azul se desespero ante las palabras incompletas de su madre. — ¡¿Trunks y Pan qué, mamá?! —Grito.

—Hable, señora ¿Qué pasa con mi hija y su nieto?—Pregunto Gohan quien estaba en la sala con la mejor amiga de su padre.

— ¡Ellos están haciendo cosas indebidas!

— ¡Mamá eso no es posible! —Bulma no pudo hacer entrar en razón a su madre ya que Gohan fue como alma que lleva el diablo al cuarto de su hijo, al llegar a dicho lugar el pelinegro vio con asombro como el peli-lila le estaba inyectando una inyección a su pequeña de 6 años.

— ¡¿Pero qué haces, Trunks?! —Pregunto Bulma a su hijo de 12 años de edad.

—Pan, no quiere ir al pediatra porque le tiene miedo a las inyecciones y entonces yo le quise mostrar que no le iba a doler mucho como dicen así que le quise poner una inyección para demostrárselo. —Aclaro el niño mientras Pan lo abrazaba. —Papi, no quiero ir al médico. —Dijo la menor.

— Pero la señora Brief dijo que… —Estaba confundido.

—Gohan son solo niños, no deberías pensar mal. —Afirmo Bulma mientras observaba como Pan abrazaba a su pequeño.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**¿LES GUSTO? **__** =)**_


End file.
